Seans Last Straw
by Molly Martin
Summary: When Angela breaks up with Sean and she shows no signs of interest, Sean becomes suicidal. When Angela finally realizes the wrong she aused to him and herself, will it be too late?
1. Default Chapter

Hey all! Yay! Finally something to do with my time! Anyways, I decided to write a Boy Meets world Fanfic as I LOVE the show. (Rider Strong is sooo hot!) Well anyways, here I go! By the way, I don't own the show and there is strong romance and what not. ^_^ Well on with it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***Chapter 1***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sean looked around and ran a hand through his hair and searched with grey eyes all around the outside of the Matthews house. It was near eight and Topanga and Cory were most likely doing what he should be doing: making out. He jumped to the front and growled trying to make an off-beat impression yet they weren't there. He sighed and heard Topanga giggle from the window.  
  
"Aha! You thought you had me! Ho, ho! Not I Cory Matthews!" he said climbing the drain pipe. He readied to look inside yet the blind was down. He hung his head in a heavy sigh and ran a hand under his chin, as he thought.  
  
"Young teens.alone...in a bed room..how could I not spy?" he said with a smirk. He frustrated and upset the window enough to see a crack. Topanga sat on a bed and smiled while Cory modeled his boxers.  
  
"Don't I look beefy?!" said Cory triumphantly. Topanga gave a weak smile and reached out like a child.  
  
"My beefy man!" she said in a low voice as he flew into her arms cuddling. Sean groaned disgusted.  
  
""Oh look my beefy man ohhh...'" he mimicked in a high voice as he felt his leather coat snag on the rail. He lost balance and fell on his back with a large thud. Topanga and Cory's' heads popped out from the window. Topanga smirked.  
  
"My.if it isn't a rat.." She said. Cory gave a shocked gasp.  
  
"Topanga! You shouldn't say such things about Mr. Feeny!" he waved his hands in her face. "He'll hear you!!" he said with an eyeful glare. Topanga raised a brow and pointed to Sean. Cory nodded and smiled and laughed goofily.  
  
"Ow.now that's painful." Sean said sitting up, leaf in his hair. He sighed and sat in a pout as Topanga and Cory soon joined him outside.  
  
"Stairs are easier Sean," said Cory pointing inside. Sean scoffed and stood up his smirk fading. Topanga looked worried.  
  
"Sean what's wrong? You usually have a come back...or at least a comb with you." she said sarcastically. He had eyes as big as saucers. Oh no.the dreadful puppy eyes. Now they knew something was wrong.  
  
"Awwww.." Cory and Topanga said at the same time. Sean looked up teary. Then the situation got serious.  
  
"Angela..dumped me." he said.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~ Dum, dum dum! HAHA! I know. Cliff hangers! But I love doing 'em! So did you people like? Hopefully! Please review! 


	2. Amity

Greetings! Well, I hope you guys surely enjoyed the last chapter. This one is a little heavier. And thanks to a certain source, "Sean" will now be spelled,  
  
Shawn" ^_^; my bad! LOL. That's all and on with the story. Be for warned, there is VERY heavy drama and angst! If you are easily offended, leave now.. ~*~*~**~**~*~*~*Chapter 2~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~  
  
Topanga dropped her jaw and kneeled beside him.  
  
"Shawn your not serious are you?" she put her hand on his shoulder as Cory knelt behind him. Shawn shrugged her hand off and hung his head, chocolate hair hiding a sad face.  
  
"Yeah.she doesn't think it will work. That's all she said." he sounded as though he was going to cry. Cory put his hand on Shawn's shoulder, although Shawn did not shrug him off.  
  
"But you guys love each other. What or why would she break up with you?" Cory said moving his hands to emphasis his words. Shawn looked up, yet didn't look to Topanga or Cory. He sat in silence before he spoke again.  
  
"She said.that she thought I was too rebellious.she doesn't seem to care anymore..just." his eyes watered and her make a fist and rested his head on it, holding in and back the tears.  
  
"And neither does any body else!" he shouted standing up. Topanga fell back on her self and looked up. She blinked and looked startled.  
  
"Shawn?" she questioned. Cory stood up and helped her to her feet, his eyes on Shawn the whole time.  
  
"Nobody cares! He said, having anger replace his hate. Topanga held her hand over her breast and reached to him.  
  
"C'mon Shawn you know that's not true," she said in a comforting voice. He jumped back.  
  
"Yes it is! I had a runaway dad, and brother that jumps into my life from nowhere, and a mom I didn't really know nor have! They were and are nothing! Along with Angela!" he covered his face and then looked up at the sky. Still fighting his tears he turned his back.  
  
"Shawn, that's not true. Cory and I love you." Topanga said softly she again reached for him but her slapped her hand away briskly. He didn't look at them.  
  
"No..no!" he broke in a fast walk to God knows were. Cory started to him but Topanga held him back.  
  
"He needs to think.." She said looking at her hand. Cory looked at her and held her to him. Yeah.He needs to think..  
  
~*~**~*~*~**~~*~*~ Hey all. Well, I know it's all so very short, but the plot shall thicken! I hope you liked, and please don't forget to preview! ^_^ ~Molly 


End file.
